prettylittleliarsstefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets
Secrets is the first and debut episode of Stefan's version of Pretty Little Liars. ROSEWOOD, PENNSYLVANIA (ACT 1) The music is loud Winnie, Sasha, Piper and Ellie are having fun. It’s thundering outside, suddenly the lights go out. SASHA: 'Whoa, what happened? '''PIPER: '''It must be the storm. The barn door is creaking. '''WINNIE: '*whispers* I think something’s out there. The door of the barn is now opening, the girls are getting a bit anxious. Winnie is shining her lamp. Suddenly they hear a loud bang, the girls start to scream. They carefully move towards the door… As they almost get to the exit, Andrea jumps in front of the the girls… which causes them to scream again. She starts laughing. 'PIPER: '''That’s so not funny Andrea. Andrea hands a cup with some booze to Winnie. '''ANDREA: '''Your turn. Winnie starts drinking, and doesn’t stop for quite some time. '''PIPER: '''Careful Winnie, you might drink too much and then you’ll tell us all your secrets. '''ANDREA: '''Friends share secrets, it’s what keeps us close. Andrea is looking back at Winnie now. '''ANDREA: '''Drink up! The girls have fallen asleep in the barn, but when Winnie wakes up she can’t seem to find Andrea anywhere. Ellie and Sasha are awake now too. '''SASHA: '''Where are Andrea and Piper? '''WINNIE: '''I don’t know. Winnie is looking outside, and she sees Piper heading towards the barn. '''WINNIE: '''Piper, where is Andrea? '''PIPER: '''She’s gone. '''WINNIE: '''What do you mean, she’s gone? '''PIPER: '''I have looked everywhere for her… I think I heard a scream. 'ONE YEAR LATER – TANAKA HOUSE (ACT 2) Winnie is in her room, her mom walks in. AYA: '''Winnie, are you okay? '''WINNIE: '''It feels weird to be home. '''AYA: '''Yeah, we were gone for a year. When you’re 16 that’s a long time. '''WINNIE: I still think about Andrea every day. AYA: 'Why don’t you call your friends, do they know we are back from Japan? '''WINNIE: '''In the news they are calling it the anniversary of Andrea’s disappearance, like it’s some kind of party. '''AYA: '''Give them a call. You five were inseparable, those feelings do not just go away. Winnie’s brother Noah is running towards her room. '''NOAH: '''I need a ride to my lacrosse practice. Winnie and her mom start laughing. '''WINNIE: '''It’s okay, I’ll take him. Noah is searching for his stuff in the boxes that are stocked all over the house, as a result of them just moving back to the USA. '''NOAH: '''It’s first tryouts, and now my stuff is in about a hundred boxes. '''AYA: '''A hundred? '''NOAH: '''You know what I mean! '''AYA: '''Come on, let’s go look in the garage. As Noah and his mom go look for his stuff in the garage, Mr. Tanaka wants to speak to his daughter. '''KEN: '''I know, coming back here brings up a lot of memories. Are you okay?- '''WINNIE: '''Dad, it’s okay. Still keeping your secret. '''KEN: '''I…I meant are you okay with Andrea? Winnie is giving her dad a disappointed look, and ignores his question about Andrea. She is heading outside, as Noah is running towards the front door. Aya hugs her husband. They watch their children entering the car. '''AYA: '''And they are running of to practice. We are officially home. 'RANDOM BAR (ACT 3) WINNIE: 'Can I get a burger, please? '''BARTENDER: '''Got it! Winnie is having a look around the bar and her eyes are drawn to the pin board. The newspaper has Andrea’s picture on it and ‘MISSING’ in big letters. Winnie is clearly sad about it. A stranger who is a couple of stools away from her starts talking. '''AARON: '''Are you okay? '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, I’m a bit jetlagged I just got back from Japan so… '''AARON: '''Where in Japan? '''WINNIE: '''Tokyo. '''AARON: '''I spend some time there, it’s a great city. '''WINNIE: '''So, do you go to college? '''AARON: '''Just graduated, I’m going to start my first teaching job. '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, I.. I think I would like to teach. A beautiful song that Winnie likes is on the radio. '''WINNIE: '''I love this song. '''AARON: '''Sakamoto? Winnie is surprised. '''AARON: '''What’s your major? Winnie wants to impress the guy, and of course she can’t tell him that she is still 17 years old. '''WINNIE: '''Uhm, I.. I’m going for English. '''AARON: '''That’s what I’m teaching! The two start laughing while they gaze into each other’s eyes. '''WINNIE: '''Well, and I write too. But so far it’s mostly personal. Just for me. '''AARON: '''I’m impressed, I tried writing but I didn’t get far. You’re lucky, if you’re writing for yourself it’s pure passion. I’d like to know more about you. '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, I would like to know more about you too. Next moment, Winnie is kissing this stranger inside the bar’s bathroom. 'ROSEWOOD MALL (ACT 4) Sasha is trying on some glasses, she is satisfied with the pair. Suddenly Julia needs Sasha’s advice on a scarf she is wearing. JULIA: Hey, is this me?! SASHA: '''Or it’s a little too much your mother. Sasha is trying out some other glasses. '''JULIA: '''I am loving those glasses! '''SASHA: '''375 Sasha is surprised to see Piper, she is now turning to the cashier. '''SASHA: '''I’ll be right back. '''SASHA: '''I cannot believe Piper Jennings actually has time to shop. I mean you are interning for the mayor, taking classes at college and in your leisure moments you like to facebook and tweet. '''PIPER: Hey, you know me I like to stay busy. SASHA: 'It’s called a summer vacation, Pipe. '''PIPER: '''And you spent your summer sunning and shopping. Did you see the paper today? '''SASHA: '''Yeah… '''PIPER: '''She’s gone, but she’s everywhere. '''SASHA: '''I can’t believe it has been a year. '''PIPER: '''Do you remember what Andrea said that night? About our secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite. Sasha is trying to change the subject. '''SASHA: '''So what’s the occasion? '''PIPER: '''Family dinner, we’re meeting Vanessa’s fiancée. '''SASHA: '''Did miss Perfect find mister Perfect? '''PIPER: '''Well, he’s a med student so everyone’s thrilled. '''SASHA: '''Then that’s not the right top. You need to turn heads. '''PIPER: '''Away from Vanessa? Please.. '''SASHA: '''She doesn’t always have to win. Sasha hands Piper a beautiful dress. '''SASHA: '''See you on the playground. '''PIPER: '''See ya. Sasha leaves the mall, knowing she still has the glasses on her head. A guard runs towards her, and grabs her arm. '''GUARD: '''Miss, you forgot your bag. '''SASHA: '''Thank you. '''JULIA: '''For a second, I thought you were busted. '''SASHA: '''Nice scarf. '''JULIA: '''Nice glasses! 'ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL, PARKING LOT (ACT 5) Winnie is getting out of her dad’s car. KEN: '''Hey! '''WINNIE: Look it’s the first day I don’t want to be late. KEN: '''I love you, Winnie. You know that right? '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, I know. '''KEN: And you know that I love your mom. WINNIE: 'Do you? '''KEN: '''I made a mistake. Okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope that you’ll be able to forgive me. '''WINNIE: '''I hope so too. '''FLASHBACK – NEIGHBORHOOD, ANDREA AND WINNIE ' 'JULIA: '''Winnie! Hey guys?! Andrea! Hey! '''ANDREA: '''Do you hear Julia? '''JULIA: '''Hey Winnie?! '''WINNIE: '''Maybe we should wait. '''ANDREA: '''Oh my god, what a loser! Andrea grabs Winnie and they run away from Julia. Leaving her upset. They run into Winnie’s dad’s car. '''ANDREA: '''Hey isn’t that your dad’s car? Winnie sees her dad kissing another woman. '''PRESENT – ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL ' 'ELEANOR: '''Winnie? When did you get back? The two girls hug. '''WINNIE: '''Yesterday. '''ELEANOR: '''I almost didn’t recognize you. I think the last time we saw each other you had a pink stripe in your hair. '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, well when your parents want you to be yourself, and you don’t know who you are. '''ELEANOR: '''You should have called it’s so weird running into you here. '''WINNIE: '''We kind of lost touch. Remember? Ugh, I saw a poster of Andrea yesterday. '''ELEANOR: '''It’s awful. I mean we all know she is dead. Right? '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, I just never heard anyone say it… Ellie and Winnie are entering the class room. '''ELEANOR: '''So I hear the new teacher is really hot. Eleanor and Winnie have a seat. Winnie notices Sasha entering the class room. She is shocked. '''WINNIE: '''Is that Sasha? '''ELEANOR: '''Uhu, she is the ‘It Girl’ now. And where there is Sasha there is Julia. '''WINNIE: '''That’s Julia?! '''ELEANOR: '''Can you believe it? '''WINNIE: '''Talking about a make-over. Sasha waves at the two, but quickly turns her head. '''WINNIE: '''What is up with her? Aren’t you friends? '''ELEANOR: '''We didn’t just fall out of touch with you, Winnie. We all fell out of touch. Piper and Sasha aren’t so close anymore either. '''WINNIE: '''So they are friendly but not friends. The new teacher is writing on the board, but he notices Winnie. He kissed her, and now she was his student… '''AARON: '''Uhm, I’m mister Carington, your new English teacher. Winnie’s phone is buzzing. She has received a message: ''‘Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. –A' WINNIE: 'Andrea? 'NARACOTT HOUSE (ACT 6) ELEANOR: '''I can’t believe they sold the house. '''JOHANNA: '''Just too many memories for the Cavazza’s. I can’t even imagine. '''ELEANOR: '''It’s just so weird thinking of other people living in Andrea’s house. '''JOHANNA: '''I know honey. '''ELEANOR: '''Winnie is back. '''JOHANNA: '''Does she still have that pink hair? '''ELEANOR: No mom, she doesn’t. JOHANNA: '''You know, that’s something I never understood about that family. I mean, why would you ever let your daughter do something like that? '''ELEANOR: '''Because they believe their kids are their equals? Not their property. '''JOHANNA: '''Honey, I don’t think you’re my property. But I’m your mom. What kind of mother would I be if I let you run around looking like a goth? That kind of lifestyle may get you far in Japan, but it’s not going to get you very far here in Rosewood. '''ELEANOR: '''Not everyone dreams of making it in Rosewood. Some people dream of making it out. Ellie is now standing in front of the Cavazza house. The new neighbors are already busy moving in. A girl who is as old as Ellie introduces herself. '''GRACE: '''I’m Grace Edwards AKA new girl. '''ELEANOR: '''I’m Eleanor, welcome to the neighborhood. Ellie hands Grace a basket full of useful stuff. '''GRACE: Thank you. Mmm, foie grass and corn, my favorites! ELEANOR: 'It’s from my mother. '''GRACE: '''I figured. Grace sees Ellie holding the medallion that belonged to Andrea. '''GRACE: '''Uhm, that stuff was in my room. You can have anything you want. '''ELEANOR: '''It all belonged to Andrea. '''GRACE: '''Is she a friend of yours? '''ELEANOR: '''She was, a long time ago. Uhm, there were five of us. We used to hang out, but not anymore. '''GRACE: '''Would it be outrageous for me to ask if you could help with the last two boxes? '''ELEANOR: '''Yes.. but I don’t mind. Grace starts laughing. They enter her room to place the boxes. '''GRACE: '''So why aren’t you still friends with the girl who used to live here? '''ELEANOR: '''You ask a lot of questions. '''GRACE: '''How else am I supposed to get to know you? '''ELEANOR: '''There you go, another question. '''GRACE: '''Fine, your turn. Ask away. Ellie sees a photo of some guy. '''ELEANOR: '''Is this your boyfriend? '''GRACE: '''His name is Luke. '''ELEANOR: '''He’s cute. '''GRACE: '''He’s also 3000 miles away. '''ELEANOR: '''My boyfriend’s name is Kyle. '''GRACE: '''What’s he like? '''ELEANOR: '''He is a swimmer, like me. '''GRACE: '''I bet you’re good, you totally have the body. My mom’s a cellist, they are building a studio. '''ELEANOR: '''Do you play? '''GRACE: '''Yes, but not the cello. If you’re a big jock does that mean that you’d kill me if I smoked a little weed? '''ELEANOR: '''Now?! Where are your parents? '''GRACE: '''Relax, they are out. '''ELEANOR: '''Go ahead. '''GRACE: '''You want to join me? '''ELEANOR: '''Okay. '''GRACE: '''First time? '''ELEANOR: '''No. Grace gives her a doubtful look. '''ELEANOR: '''Okay, yes. 'JENNINGS HOUSE – BACKYARD (ACT 7) Vanessa is coming out of the renovated barn. PIPER: '''What do you think? '''VANESSA: '''You have an eye for design, I love it. '''PIPER: Thank you. VANESSA: '''When mom said you were going to turn the barn into a loft, I couldn’t see it. But it’s beautiful. Well done. '''PIPER: '''I’m glad you like it. '''VANESSA: '''And I totally appreciate you letting us move in. '''PIPER: '''What?! '''VANESSA: '''John and me are staying in the barn while we redo my place in the city. '''PIPER: '''No I’m moving in for junior year, Vanessa. That’s the deal that I made with mom and dad. I gave up my summer because I wanted this. '''VANESSA: '''Well, you’ll just have to wait. '''PIPER: '''Why can’t you stay in my room? '''VANESSA: '''We’re a couple Piper, we need are own space and mom and dad agree. '''PIPER: '''But they promised me. John interrupts the sisters. '''JOHN: '''Is everything okay? I’m John. '''VANESSA: '''I was hoping you’d be happy for me. '''PIPER: '''Well, you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery. Piper is disappointed and is heading back to the house. '''JOHN: '''Sounds like she was counting to move into the barn. '''VANESSA: '''Don’t worry about Piper, she’ll get over it. '''JENNINGS HOUSE – BACKYARD (EVE) John extinguishes his cigarette into the planter. PIPER: '''Shouldn’t you know better? You are a med student right? '''JOHN: '''You are a bit of a smartass. '''PIPER: '''A bit? Does my sister know you smoke? '''JOHN: '''Does she have to know everything? I’m sorry that we’re moving into the barn. If you want me to say something… '''PIPER: It wouldn’t make a difference. But thank you. You’re not like Vanessa’s usual boyfriends. JOHN: 'How am I unusual? '''PIPER: '''We are late for dinner. Piper is walking towards John. '''PIPER: '''I actually like you… That’s what’s unusual. 'ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL – MR.CARINGTON’S CLASSROOM (ACT 8) Winnie enters the classroom, Mr. Carington is reading a book. AARON: '''You said you went to college. '''WINNIE: '''I said I was thinking of majoring in English, and that’s true. '''AARON: '''Look I think you’re amazing, Winnie. When I first met you, I was thinking who is this girl? Winnie smiles and places her hand on Aaron’s. '''WINNIE: '''I’m still that girl, nothing has changed. '''AARON: '''Yes it has. I’m your teacher. '''WINNIE: '''This is right for us. '''AARON: '''No it’s not right. Aaron shoves away his hand and stands up. '''AARON: I just can’t… Aaron now leaves the classroom. NEIGHBORHOOD – GRACE AND ELLIE GRACE: 'Thanks for walking me home. '''ELEANOR: '''It’s no big deal, practice isn’t starting until 4:30. '''GRACE: '''I never had a jock friend before… I guess it makes you my first. Ellie seems disturbed, the garbage men are throwing away Andrea’s stuff. '''GRACE: '''Are you okay? '''ELEANOR: '''I didn’t tell you everything about the girl that used to live here. She disappeared last summer, she is still missing. '''GRACE: '''That must have been awful for you… '''ELEANOR: '''I used to think if I don’t talk about her, I don’t think about her. '''GRACE: '''But you still do. I’m sorry… Suddenly the girls lean forward to kiss each other. '''GRACE: '''See you tomorrow? 'ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL – SPORTS LOCKER ROOM (ACT 9) Ellie is opening her locker. PIPER: 'Hey, so are you hanging out with Winnie? '''ELEANOR: '''Not really. As Ellie is searching her locker, she finds a note: ''‘Hey Ellie! I’ve been replaced, you’ve found another friend to kiss!’ –A' Piper sees Ellie’s worried face. PIPER: 'Ellie, is everything alright? '''ELEANOR: '''Why wouldn’t it be? 'JENNINGS HOUSE (ACT 10) JOHN: '''Perfect time for a Jacuzzi. '''PIPER: I thought you guys weren’t moving in until next week. JOHN: '''Vanessa wanted to get settled before classes start. You wouldn’t happen to have a towel would you? Piper throws her towel at John. She can’t help but stare at his body. Piper is rubbing her shoulder. '''JOHN: '''Tough day at school? '''PIPER: '''I had a tough field hockey practice. '''JOHN: '''I played for Oxford! '''PIPER: '''Oh, well that looks good on a med school app… '''JOHN: I did it because I loved it. I can help with your shoulder. PIPER: 'Well thank you doctor John. John starts giving Piper a massage. '''PIPER: '''That’s awesome… '''VANESSA: '''John! Piper quickly goes out to the backyard. Vanessa enters the living room. '''VANESSA: '''Who were you talking to? '''JOHN: '''No one. 'TANAKA HOUSE (ACT 11) Aya takes 2 wineglasses out of a box. AYA: '''Found them! As Ken is opening a bottle of wine, Aya finds a toy that belonged to Winnie. '''AYA: '''Look what else I found. '''KEN: '''She used to track that thing everywhere. Aya is smiling. '''KEN: '''I think you’re happy to be back. '''AYA: '''Aren’t you? '''KEN: '''I haven’t decided yet. '''AYA: '''Ugh, you and Winnie are so much alike. I don’t think she is happy to be home either. '''KEN: '''In Japan, it felt like a vacation from our own life, I felt like we really bonded when we were away. '''AYA: '''Well, we had to connect we didn’t really know anybody else. '''KEN: '''Yeah, but I don’t want to lose that. '''AYA: '''Are you really that worried? '''KEN: '''It’s just easy for stuff to get in the way. '''AYA: What kind of stuff? Ken is trying to change the subject so it won’t seem he is holding anything back. He is looking at Winnie’s toy. KEN: 'I’m really surprised that she brought that with us. '''AYA: '''Well, she loves it because you gave it to her. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us? '''KEN: '''No, nothing…nothing. Sometimes I just get a little obsessed with work. Come here. Ken wraps his arm around Aya. '''AYA: '''I drove past Andrea’s house today. Something I haven’t missed. '''KEN: '''A year later, imagine what that poor family is going through. '''AYA: '''I don’t ever want to imagine. If anything ever happened to you- '''KEN: '- No nothing is going to happen. We are safe and we are together. And we’re home. '''JENNINGS HOUSE – PIPER’S ROOM (ACT 12) Piper is reading on her bed, she hears people laughing outside. She decides to go look out of the window. It’s John and Vanessa, they are kissing and Piper is clearly not happy about it. Suddenly a message pops open on her laptop: ‘Poor Piper. Always wants Vanessa’s boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss I tell.’ – A'' '''FLASHBACK – JENNINGS HOUSE' It’s summer, Andrea and Piper are wearing a bikini. Sasha is wearing a t-shirt, she is a bit insecure. She grabs a cookie. ANDREA: '''Are you really going to eat that, sweetheart? Sasha is looking disappointed. '''ANDREA: '''I am being a friend, Sasha. Vanessa is walking in with a guy. '''VANESSA: '''Aren’t you guys supposed to be at Andrea’s? '''ETHAN: '''Hi girls! '''ANDREA: '''Hey Ethan. '''ETHAN: '''You still got a problem with your scoop Pipe? I have my stick in the car. '''VANESSA: '''No, Ethan! What are you, her babysitter? Andrea is looking at Piper now. '''ANDREA: '''You need to tell your sister. '''VANESSA: '''Tell me what? There is an awkward silence, Andrea keeps looking at Piper, she is clearly holding something back. '''PIPER: '''Nothing.. Vanessa and Ethan walk off. Which gives Piper the opportunity to confront Andrea. '''PIPER: '''What the hell were you doing?! '''ANDREA: '''She is going to find out. '''PIPER: '''No she is not! '''ANDREA: '''I promise you, she is. Because if you don’t tell her… I will. '''PIPER: I thought you were my friend! ANDREA: 'Don’t you get it? I’m trying to help you doing the right thing. '''PIPER: '''It was one kiss! Andrea is trying to walk away but Piper grabs her arm. '''PIPER: '''Listen to me Andrea! '''ANDREA: '''Or what? Andrea is looking at Piper, threateningly. '''PIPER: '''If you tell anyone one word about Ethan, I will tell everyone about what happened to Lila. 'TANAKA HOUSE – BACKYARD (ACT 13) ELEANOR: 'I’m sorry for just stopping by… '''WINNIE: '''No, don’t be sorry. Anytime, Ellie you know that. Ellie’s happy face turns into a worried one. '''ELEANOR: '''Somebody left a note in my locker. You can see that Winnie is relieved because she is not the only one. '''WINNIE: '''From A? '''ELEANOR: '''You too? '''WINNIE: '''Do you really think it’s Andrea? I mean, is it even possible? '''ELEANOR: '''Only Andrea could have known. '''WINNIE: '''Known what? '''ELEANOR: '''It was- '''WINNIE: '''Personal? '''ELEANOR: '''I really believed she was dead. '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, we all did. '''ELEANOR: '''Could she really be back? '''WINNIE: '''I think she is playing with us. '''ELEANOR: '''Why would she do that? '''WINNIE: '''It’s Andrea that we are talking about here. I mean wasn’t that our favorite sport? '''ELEANOR: '''Should we tell someone? '''WINNIE: '''I don’t know about you, but I can’t. Eleanor is changing the subject. '''ELEANOR: '''I’m glad you are back from Japan. '''WINNIE: '''It’s funny, even though I grew up here…I feel like a total outsider. '''ELEANOR: '''Well, me too. 'JONES HOUSE – KITCHEN (ACT 14) Ms. Jones is making dinner. JANE: 'I ran into Aya Tanaka today. Why didn’t you tell me Winnie was back? '''SASHA: '''Well, it’s not like we’re still friends. '''JANE: '''She didn’t know your father left. I hate to tell that story. '''SASHA: '''Nobody needs to know that we got dumped. '''JANE: '''We didn’t get dumped, I did. '''SASHA: '''He lefts both of us. Sasha’s phone is buzzing. It’s a text from Piper: ''‘WE NEED TO TALK!!’ The doorbell is ringing. Sasha is opening the door, to her surprise it’s detective Howe. '''HOWE: '''Sasha Jones, is your mother home? Jane is walking towards the front door. '''JANE: '''What is this about? '''HOWE: '''We received a call from Rosewood Mall security. They have your daughter on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses. '''JANE: '''I’m sure there has been a mistake. '''HOWE: '''I don’t think so. He is taking his handcuffs, and walks towards Sasha. '''HOWE: '''Can you turn around? Sasha is frightened, but she does what he asks. '''SASHA: '''Mom... '''ROSEWOOD POLICE DEPARTMENT Sasha is waiting in a chair outside the office. As she wants to grab a couple of bonbons, she gets a text: ‘Be careful, Sasha. I hear prison food makes you fat.’ –A'' Detective Howe and a couple of other police men are rushing outside. Finally, Sasha’s mom walks towards the exit. '''SASHA: '''What’s going on? '''JANE: '''We can go. '''JANE’S CAR' JANE: '''In a small town like this, what people think about you… it matters. '''SASHA: '''I know. '''JANE: '''Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses!? I buy you everything you need to be happy. '''SASHA: '''That’s not why I do it! '''JANE: '''Then why? Wait… this is something you do? '''SASHA: A few times… Jane is very disappointed in her daughter. JANE: 'This is about your father, isn’t it? You think this is going to get his attention. '''SASHA: '''I made a mistake. '''JANE: '''In Rosewood there isn’t room to make mistakes. '''SASHA: '''I’m sorry. I’ll fix it, somehow… '''JANE: '''You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding. Sasha is surprised by what her mother said. '''SASHA: '''But- '''JANE: '''I’m taking care of it! 'NEIGHBORHOOD (ACT 15) Ellie is walking home from practice, when an ambulance drives past her. She starts running after it. A group of people has already gathered around the misdemeanor. Ellie keeps running until she reaches the Cavazza house, now the Edwards house. She sees Grace and she hugs her. ELEANOR: 'I thought something might have happened to you! '''GRACE: '''Ellie, they found your friend. '''ELEANOR: '''I knew she was back, is she inside? '''GRACE: '''No, I’m sorry… they found Andrea’s body. Piper is standing alone, further than the rest of the people. Winnie sees this and is walking towards her. '''WINNIE: '''Heard the cops had Sasha at the police station today. '''PIPER: '''Wait, you don’t think she’d ever talk about- '''SASHA: '-the Lila thing? No, we made a promise. '''JONES HOUSE – NIGHT Sasha is watching TV, the news about Andrea’s recovery is spreading fast. She gets a bit anxious, there is a killer on the loose in Rosewood. Suddenly she hears a loud bang. It’s her mom and detective Howe, they start making out. As they are going upstairs Jane shortly looks at Sasha, she is clearly not enjoying it. 'CHURCH – ANDREA’S BURIAL (ACT 16)' REPORTER: 'The discovery of her body rocked this community, and today hundreds of mourners gather to say goodbye to Andrea Cavazza. Eleanor and her mother are walking towards the entrance of the church. She sees Piper and they hug each other. Winnie is already in church, looking out one of the windows. '''AARON: '''Was she a friend of yours? '''WINNIE: '''Do you care? '''AARON: '''I don’t know what’s worse, staying away from you or being a jerk about it. '''WINNIE: '''She was one of my best friends. '''AARON: '''I’m sorry. '''WINNIE: '''For Andrea or for being a jerk? '''AARON: '''Both. '''WINNIE: '''Thank you. I would never do anything to get you in trouble. She leans forward to give him a kiss on his cheek. '''WINNIE: '''Goodbye Aaron. As Winnie walks away from him, he grabs her arm and starts kissing her. But she stops him. '''WINNIE: '''We can’t do this. Like you said, you’re my teacher. Winnie walks into Andrea’s mother. '''WINNIE: '''Ms. Cavazza? '''LUCIA: '''Winnie, I’m so glad you came. Lucia hugs her. '''LUCIA: '''I asked the other girls to sit up front, that’s what Andrea would have wanted. '''WINNIE: '''Of course. Winnie is walking towards Andrea’s coffin, she sees a picture of her… Winnie feels oppressive. Sasha grabs her hand and smiles at her. She takes place next to Sasha. '''ELEANOR: '''Poor Andrea. '''SASHA: '''Can you believe what a scene this is? '''WINNIE: '''She would have loved it. '''PIPER: '''Popular in life, and death. Winnie’s phone starts buzzing. The girls are looking at her… '''SASHA: '''Anyone we know? '''WINNIE: '''No it was just my mom… Winnie is looking at Sasha and Piper. '''WINNIE: '''Ellie and I aren’t the only ones who got messages from A, are we? Piper’s attention is suddenly drawn to Lila who enters the church with Bobby. '''PIPER: '''Oh my god… It’s Lila. Now, the other girls turn around too. Until Ms. Cavazza takes a seat next to Winnie. '''LUCIA: '''Did you see that Lila Gallagher is here? I didn’t realize she and Andrea were friends. '''PIPER: '''They weren’t. The service is done and the girls leave the church together. '''HOWE: '''Piper, Eleanor, Winnie and Sasha. '''PIPER: '''I’m sorry, do we know you? '''HOWE: '''I’m detective Howe. I understand you were all good friends with the victim? '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, we were. '''HOWE: '''I will need to talk to each one of you. '''PIPER: '''We talked to the police when Andrea went missing. '''HOWE: '''And I intend to go over every one of your statements. As this is no longer a missing person’s investigation, it’s a murder. And rest assured I will find out what happened that summer. Detective Howe leaves the girls. '''WINNIE: '''Do you think he knows about- '''SASHA: '''No! How could he? Suddenly all of the girls phones start buzzing and beeping. They open their phones, Piper reads the message. ''‘I’m still here bitches, and I know everything.’ –A' Notes * Andrea's body was discovered in this episode, after she went missing for a year. * Winnie had a romance with a teacher similar to Aria's however Winnie decided to end the relationship immediatly, unlike Aria. * The first episode is very very similar to the first episode of the original series of Pretty Little Liars. But rest assured there will be acted differently as the version of Stefan goes on. Main Cast Arden Cho as Winnie Tanaka Keke Palmer as Sasha Jones Jane Levy as Eleanor Naracott Nicola Peltz as Piper Jennings Christian Serratos as Andrea Cavazza Guest Stars Julianne Moore as Johanna Naracott Tamlyn Tomita as Aya Tanaka Tom Choi as Ken Tanaka Taraji P. Henson as Jane Jones Kaya Scodelario as Lila Gallagher Ariel Winter as Grace Edwards Chris Pine as Aaron Carington Phoebe Tonkin as Julia Van Zandt Josh Duhamel as Tim Howe Oliver Jackson-Cohen as John Ashton Matt Lanter as Ethan Wright Dianna Agron as Vanessa Jennings Famke Janssen as Lucia Cavazza Ki Hong Lee as Noah Tanaka Chace Crawford as Bobby Gallagher Featured Music TBA Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1